Highschool? No problem
by s.a.r.a.h.h.h.a.r.a.s
Summary: Percy and the gang surprise Annabeth at her new school. Some people love the new group but others want them gone. Can the gang survive highschool and it's drama? Well, probably. But see how they do it in Highschool? No problem.
1. First day troubles

Chapter 1: First day troubles.

Percy's point of view:

I strutted out of the office with a huge grin and my schedule in hand. I couldn't wait to see Annabeth. Granted she might kill me since I hadn't told her I was coming but I'm usually almost dead so I didn't really think much of it. Well, actually I thought plenty of it. With a surprise this big we knew we had to do it in steps. Me, being step one.

I rounded the corner be the office to head to my locker. I had gotten a tour of the school of the last Saturday which never happened to new students. I was also able to snag the best locker. (Okay maybe not the best but it was next to Annabeth's.) Piper may have come as 'backup'.

I spotted a huge group of girls. Maybe about 7. I chuckled and thought to myself, "I'd like to see these seven take down queen dirt face." They were mortals, obviously, and seemed to be quite popular. Ever single girl reminded me of an attempt at being Aphrodite. I wondered who they were surrounding. Most likly the 'Queen Bee.'

A jock walked forward towards the group. He reminded me of Jason. Well, a two year younger Jason with no powers but still. I leaned against the wall, waiting to see what would happen. The guy continued walking. The group of girls parted and backed up with nervous looks on their faces. Whoever this guy was, he definitely seemed like top dog. Every one seemed to be afraid of him except the blonde girl in the center. She stood up straighter as the group and said "Don't even bother, Jake. I told you yesterday and I'll say it again. I have a boyfriend whom I LOVE. So go away." With that she turned away and the crowd looked surprised like they had just seem a saytr chant a war cry while swinging a baseball bat. I realized as she turned that this girl was Annabeth. I smiled and impulsively walked forward. She didn't see me at first so I tapped her on her shoulder. "Hey, wise girl," I said. Annabeth turned and she looked ready to judo flip me again. "PERCY!" Annabeth shouted as she hugged me. She then broke the embrace and (sigh) judo flipped me and put her foot on my stomach. "OH MY GODS. WHEN DID YOU GET HERE. NEVER MIND. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE COMING." I chuckled and said "If you let me up maybe I'll tell you." Annabeth sighed and grabbed my hand to pull me up. She turned back to Jake who looked at me and frowned. " Who's this loser," he said. "This 'loser'," Annabeth said, "is my boyfriend." And with that she pulled me away.

**_Skip to lunch in the cafeteria._**

Hayden'a point of view:

I walked over to my table hearing snipets from several conversations that seemed to be about how the dumbest jockeyest jock at are school was completely dumbfounded by a newbie. Probably trying to help Annabeth. I chuckled to myself. That poor kid was most likely in the infirmery now courtesy of Miss Annabeth Chase. I sat down at my usual table. All of a sudden my friends' conversation stopped and they turned to face me with looks of pity and sadness on their faces. I laughed. "Wha-" I was inturupeted by two people walking through the door. One was a guy I'd never seen. He looked somewhat like the guy in Annabeth's pictures but we all knew Annabeth just made up 'Perfect Percy Jackson' to get Jake to stop asking her out. Not that it worked.

I couldn't see the girl's face but I knew it was Annabeth anyways. I smiled. I may have had a crush on her since she came to this highschool, San Fransico Prep, at the begining of last year. Annabeth said something and the boy lightly punched her arm.  
I tensed.

Annabeth punched him back a little harder.

I relaxed.

The guy had the nerve to laugh and punched her again.

This time I stood up only to have my friends pull me back down.

Annabeth grabbed his shirt and pulled him close like she was going to punch him in his face-

I laughed at myself for being stupid. Annabeth would kill me if I tryed to help her.

I looked back just in time to see Annabeth pull the guy in for a kiss. The cafeteria went silent. I realized what my friends' looks were about. Percy or not, Annabeth had a boyfriend. And it wasn't me.

The 'happy couple' broke apart and walked over to our table. I think Annabeth was introducing our friends to the guy but I wasn't listening. At least until she said "And this is Hayden." I looked up to see the guy genuinely smiling at me. Maybe we could get along even if he was dating Annabeth and I wasn't. "Hey," he said, "I'm Percy Jackson. I just moved here from New York to surprise my girlfriend. She's mentioned you guys before and you guys seem pretty cool." They put their stuff down beside me so I was sitting next to Percy. At least he seemed like someone I could be friends with. I got a few more looks of pity before my friends before a full out everything Percy conversation started. I was about to ask if Percy was going to try out for swim team- I am the captain and we need more members- when Annabeth asked if anyone else was coming. Percy just smiled and pressed the 'SEND TEXT' button on his phone. Literally a split a second later a Latino boy with a very tan girl on his shoulders burst into the cafeteria with a burst of music confettie and concert lighting. The girls was laughing while saying, "Leo, slow down." The boy let her down but said "Miss Metal Detector, we have a mission to do. We must report to Owl Face and Kelp Head ASAP. The girl just laughed and let the Leo kid drag her over to this table. Annabeth got up and ran to them screaming. She hugged the girl who was apparently named Hazel. At least I think that's what Annabeth was screaming. "What about my hug, Owl Face?" He said. Annabeth just laughed. "Fine Repair Boy," she answered. She hugged him. By this point Percy had gotten up and was standing beside Annabeth who had stopped hugging Leo. She was now hugging Percy. "Can I get a second hug?" Leo asked. Annabeth still laughing turned and, instead of hugging him, slapped theboy. "He wasn't fazed though, and said, "Just like old times. Let's go find a table. We have a lot of catching up to do." The other three nodded. Percy and Annabeth came over to get there stuff and moved to a long table in the corner.

There, in the corner, with nobody except three people barely anybody knew, Annabeth looked happier than I'd seen her before. And it wasn't with me. I was furious. I had to figure out a way to get in that group. Preferably as Annabeth's boyfriend. I knew though, that if Annabeth asked me to stop I would. But I had to still be friends with her. Besides it was only three other people. Right?

**Authors Note: Annnnddd it begins. My first story on . Yayyyyyy. Hopefully you guys will like it. I'll try to update at least once per week and I will never just abandon a story. See you next chapter. Let me know if you have any suggestions or if you want to see something happen. Oh and no Leo and Hazel aren't dating. Please review.**

**~ Σάρα**


	2. My friends cause a storm

Annabeth's point of view

I couldn't believe that Percy AND Hazel AND Leo were at my school. This was the best day ever. After Leo and his, well, commotion in the cafeteria pretty much everyone knew that (1) I have a boyfriend (2) I don't photoshop pictures and (3) I was not joking when I said my friends were crazy in the best way possibly.

While we were eating I could tell that people were trying not to stare. I guess for them it was weird seeing me not eat lunch with the popular people. I mean, they are my friends but honestly, it's different being friends with them and hard sometimes. The only people who have similar personalitys are Hayden, Britta (Trust me, when the Britta water filter was invented she freaked ), and Scarlet. Actually, I'm pretty sure Scarlet might be a possible demigod. She's not ADHD exactly but she gets impatient and bored quickly. Okay, to be honest she is pretty smart. However this girl loves Greek culture and myths more than I do and even knows more. She even speaks it too. And, while everyone else here thinks she has both parents I know for a fact that her dad had to leave once she was born. Sound familiar?

After lunch ended the four of use decided to go get stuff from our lockers. Turns out our lockers were right next to each others. I was the only one surprised. Percy and Hazel knew about this, it was pretty easy to tell. And Leo, well, Leo was adding a pizza machine to his locker.

I rolled my eyes. Typical. I opened my locker and found that it had been decked out with high tech equipment. There was a touch pad that would get me the binders I needed with a touch of a button and a tiny washing machine for my gym clothes not to mention several other contraptions. Leo began to say something but it was unclear since he was eating pizza. Hazel told him to use his manners and chew his food before talking. I'm pretty sure he said fine. A moment later Leo said, more clearly now, "As you can see, I have made all of our lockers the bossest of all of the lockers at this...school. I made them so that they will store all weapons needed but will conceal them so that in the case of any locker inspections no one would no they were there." "Leo, I said, bossest isn't a word. And, thanks." "Annabeth complemented me?" Leo said with a smirk. "I think the ediolons are back." "Shut up and let's go to class I retorted."

Somehow Percy, Hazel, and Leo were able to get in all of my classes. "Was Piper in on this?" I questioned. "Erm...yeah, Percy admitted before running away, the other two not far behind. "They gym is the other way guys. This isn't a labyrinth," I shouted. They turned and ran the other way. "We knew that!" was the response. I rolled my eyes. At least I knew why Piper was acting weird last night. Yep. This day was the best ever.

I quickly caught up to my friends near the entrances to the gym changing rooms. I followed Hazel into the girl's side and the boys went into, duh, the boy's side.

I opened my gym bag and reached in it to find my soccer uniform. Dang. I had forgotten that we were swimming today. "Hazel," I asked, "Do you have a second bathing suit?" We were allowed to wear any one piece suit and since Hazel had grown enough during the summer I knew that we were the same size. At least we were when we met up at the San Fransico Mall for the monthly shopping trip that Piper, Hazel, and I always take. It was Piper's original idea but we all love it. Anyways. Last month we bought about twenty bathing suits total so I desperately hope she at least had one extra I could wear.

"One second," she replied. "I have that silver one you liked in here somewhere." She pulled the bathing suit out of her jewel studded bag-it's a daughter of Pluto thing- and handed it to me. She pulled out a second golden one for herself. They were both cutout in the back. Hazel's had a ruffled waitsband around her waist and was a halter while mine only had one shoulder strap and seemed to make rainbow when hit with light. We grabbed our towels, slipped on our flip flops, and walked into the gym. This was going to be interesting for sure.

Percy's point of view

I watched as Annabeth and Hazel walked out of the girl's changing room. Hazel looked fine, I guess but I wasn't paying attention to her. I was looking at Annabeth. She looked completely fabulous in the silvery bathing suit she was wearing. Apparently some other guys noticed too. A few even had the the nerve to come up to her. I was close enough that I could hear what they asked. You know, I'm all for my girlfriend having guy friends and all but these guys clearly didn't get the meaning of 'being taken.' I knew Annabeth could deal with them on her own so I stayed right where I was. Sure enough, each boy walked away looking disappointed. Some, more than others.

I looked around to see if I recognized any one in my gym class but I only knew one person, Hayden. I had sent the whole morning talking to Annabeth so I guess it made sense that I hadn't met, well, anybody. I saw Hayden make his way over to Annabeth for who knows what reason so I decided to walk that way too. I was a little closer so I would mostikely reach her first. Exactly as I stopped walking the coach told us to take a seat on the indoor bleachers. I ended up sitting down next to Hayden. "Alright," the coach said, "We're doing 1 on 1 races today. 5 laps up and back. First one back wins. Hayden, New kid, you're up." Mentally I was laughing. This would be too easy.

Hayden inturupeted my thoughts. "Good luck Percy. You're gonna need it." I rolled my eyes. Yeah, sureeee. I _so_ need luck when I swim. The coach blew his whistle and I dive into the water with a burst of speed. Within a matter of seconds I was at the others side of the pool. And then, a few second later, I was at the start again. It went just like that for the next five laps. In a minute I was done. I pulled myself out of the water so I could sit on the edge of the pool. I looked at the water. In my lane I'm pretty sure I saw a couple of fish that hadn't been there before. I glanced at the scoreboard. Hayden was just finishing his fourth lap now. I watched him swim the last lap. For a a mortal he's pretty good. "And the winner is," the coach announced," PERRY JOHNSON!" He glanced at his clip board. "Oh wait, sorry, PERCY JACKSON!" The crowd erupted into cheers. As I walked back over to the bleachers to get a towl Hayden started walking toward me. "Wow. Percy, do you think you'd be interested in jo-" Whatever he was going to say was interrupted by the sudden sound of lighting. Everyone looked out of the window only to see several lighting bolts appear to hit the ground in the same spot. I knew better. Thalia was probably creating those lighting bolts because she was mad at Nico. Sure enough, a moment later, Thalia and Nico burst into the room. The lighting stopped all together and the sky was clear again. The mortals were too busy too notice the the new students but Annabeth, Hazel, Leo, and I all saw. I immediately figured out what Thalia had been mad about. Nico had his arm around her waist. He didn't look too happy either. Annabeth ran over to Thailia screaming. Leo said something stupid along the lines of "I hope you guys didn't get caught in that freak storm." Hazel whispered something to Leo which he responded to with an "Oh, yeah. I guess that was stupid of me." And with that the lights went out.

And came right back on a second later. This time, though, there were confetti cannons and concert lights decorating the entire gym. There were streamers and a large banner that read "Welcome Dearh breath and Pinecone face!" Green day started playing from a speaks somewhere. "LEOOOO!" Two people scream very angrily. I laughed. This year was going to be HIGH-larious.

**Authors Note. **

**I hope you guys enjoy. I got several nice reviews which made my day so much. I was kinda just writing the first chapter to write but you guys really seemed to like it. And don't worry. It won't be cliche. See you next chapter. **

**PS: I'm going to be publishing the first chapter to a story that I'll update probably every other week. It will be set at Camp and will mainly feature either Nico/Thailia or Leo/TBA. I'm working on the TBA currently. I just need to come up with a character name and background. Presences? Suggestions?**

**~Σάρα**


End file.
